


Not Suitable For Instagram

by intoapuddle



Series: Accidentally [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hotel Room Sex, M/M, PWP, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan knows just how to make Phil's footage unusable.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from an anonymous tumblr user

“Dan! Dan, Dan, Dan!”

Dan grumbles, pulling his duvet over his head. The sound of Phil’s excited voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

“Wake up!”

Something pulls at the duvet. Dan is too tired to fight it, and so the duvet is off from over his head. Dan keeps his eyes closed, one wrist coming to cover his eyes from the brightness of the room.

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan whines.

He rubs the heels of his palms into his eyes before they sleepily open. Phil hovers next to him, a sadistic grin on his face as he looks down at Dan expectantly. Dan frowns, confused.

“What are you--?”

That is when he notices Phil’s extended arm, the selfie camera on Phil’s phone recording the two of them in the hotel bed. That explains why Phil is wearing a t-shirt, then.

“Got to get moving,” Phil laughs as Dan stares at the view of them on the phone with a stone cold expression. “Get up, lazy.”

Dan keeps staring, completely deadpan, at the camera. Phil laughs and pokes him in the side.

“Do you hate me, Dan?” he asks innocently.

Phil’s on camera voice slips into something realer, something nicer. Dan finally looks back at Phil, eyes just short of pleading.

“I’m tired,” Dan mumbles pathetically. “It’s too early for instagram.”

Phil’s natural expression immediately perks up to something more akin to AmazingPhil.

“It’s never too early for instagram, Danny boy,” he teases.

Dan doesn’t think, then. He quickly grabs the back of Phil’s neck and pulls his face close to his, and plants a kiss on Phil’s stupid smile. Phil squeaks in surprise, struggling for a moment to get out of Dan’s hold, until he eventually thinks better of it and leans into the kiss.

Dan is the one to eventually pull away.

“Ha!” he cheers triumphantly. “Can’t use that footage now!”

Dan stares defiantly into the camera anyway, as if they have an audience to witness Dan’s victory. Phil doesn’t look at the camera, though. Dan’s hand is still wrapped around the back of his neck, they are still close, and Phil’s eyes flit down to Dan’s lips as if drawn to them. Dan wets his lips, a sleepy smile on his face.

“You,” Dan says, sitting up a little straighter and staring Phil in the eyes, “are so easy.”

Phil drops the phone between them, clearly not willing to capture any more of this.

“Am not,” Phil tries, but his eyes are still glued to Dan’s lips.

“Are too,” Dan mumbles.

He pulls Phil back in, lips settling more comfortably now that Phil is more prepared. The rude awakening melts away from Dan’s bones as he pushes into it. He moves to settle his weight on a hand on one side of Phil. Phil goes with it, fingers coming to softly move over Dan’s sides.

A warm breath exhaled from Phil’s nose makes Dan pull back just slightly, grinning as he stares down at him.

“You’re hard already, aren’t you?” he asks, intending to tease, but his voice comes out seductive instead.

Phil swallows, adam’s apple bobbing as he smiles his real smile. Dan softly puts his lips on top of it, revelling in how Phil licks into his mouth.

“Do we have time?” Dan asks, stalling a little.

Phil nods, eyes closed.

“We do,” he responds without a second to even think about it. “We have _all_ the time.”

Dan cradles the side of Phil’s head in his palm, one thumb moving across his cheek.

“So easy,” Dan sing-songs quietly before he sinks back down.

Open mouth on open mouth, their tongues go from tentative to purposeful. Dan moans into it. He lies on top of him, knees bracketing Phil’s hips. He pushes down, feeling his stiffening cock move next to Phil’s. Phil pushes the boxers down a little, wraps one hand around the two of them. Dan’s body jolts, an almost painful jerk to his hips as Phil lets out a pornographic groan.

It’s too dry, too raw, the friction verging on painful.

“Lube,” Phil says before Dan has time to.

He fumbles for the bottle on the nightstand. He opens the cap and pushes it down between their bodies, squeezing some out onto their tips.

Dan gasps at the sensation. It’s just a bit too cold, but at the same time it’s simply perfect. They don’t usually do it like that. It’s always warmed up in their hands before application, but Phil seems just as delirious and drunk on their shared warmth beneath the duvet as Dan is.

The slide goes easier. Phil keeps his hand still and loose as Dan slowly grinds down in a delicious pace. It won’t take long for Dan to come. He is just woken up and his bladder is pressing down on him and he is getting so hard it hurts.

Dan moans, burying his face into Phil’s neck and mouths at the skin where Phil’s neck and shoulder connect. Phil puts a hand on one of Dan’s ass cheeks, willing Dan to come down harder on top of him. Dan goes easily with it, picking up the pace when he feels the beginnings of something at the base of his spine.

“Fuck,” Dan moans.

He can’t stop now. He humps almost frantically and is rewarded by the sound of Phil’s groans, increasing in volume the harder he goes. The orgasm is almost shocked out of Dan, coming earlier than he anticipated, but he is too vulnerable this close after waking up to be able to stave it off. He comes wetly between them, hips jerking off-beat, the feeling of Phil squeezing his ass sending him crazy.

He slumps, boneless, on top of Phil once he has finished. Phil pushes his hips up a little, cock hard and prominent still.

“God, Phil,” Dan slurs.

“Dan,” Phil sighs.

He pushes up fruitlessly. Dan is too heavy on him now, there is not nearly enough friction.

Dan doesn’t think before he leaves their shared warmth. Throwing the duvet to the side, he scoots down until his face is level with Phil’s crotch and puts his mouth around one of Phil’s balls. Phil’s hips jerk for a moment, a horny moan escaping him. Dan hums, still riding the waves of dopamine from his own orgasm. He wraps his hand around the base of Phil’s cock, holds it to his mouth and sucks wetly at the flushed red head.

“Dan, ‘m gunna--”

Phil doesn’t have time to finish the sentence before Dan feels a salty wetness spill onto his tongue. Phil pushes a hand down, jerking his cock in quickly and efficiently as Dan keeps him in his mouth and swallows his load.

“God,” Phil whistles.

He stares down at Dan. Dan stares back up, eyes hooded, and sinks down just a little further when Phil’s hand stops moving. He sucks, tight and unforgiving. Phil’s hips jerk yet again, this time from oversensitivity, and pulls his cock out of Dan’s mouth. Dan smiles. Phil cups Dan’s jaw, nice and sweet and loving.

-

When they are back on the tour bus, Dan inside his bunk and Phil in his, Dan receives a notification from his and Phil’s shared google drive folder.

Phil put something in there. Dan opens it up to see a video file. The thumbnail is Phil’s stupid teasing face next to Dan sleeping.

Dan rolls his eyes, puts on his headphones, and opens the file.

The beginning is like he remembers, Phil being cute and annoying and Dan rolling his eyes. Then comes the moment for the kiss, and Dan finds himself staring almost in disbelief. They don’t have a lot of footage like this between the two of them. Early day photos of them kissing, sure, and some videos from other people’s vlogs they had to ask to be removed. This is different, though. This is private. Dan’s heart swells a little bit, seeing the tension in the shared eye contact. He can almost pinpoint the moment when they both decide to take it to more than a cheeky _useless footage_ kiss.

Then the screen goes black, probably the moment Phil dropped the phone. Dan quirks an eyebrow. He assumed that Phil had turned the recording off before tossing it.

But he didn’t. For six minutes, Dan listens to the sound of bodies moving slick together and quiet moans and the loud breaths that left them both during their respective orgasms. He grows hard between his legs, listening intently, surprised to find that not only the sounds Phil made turns him on but the sounds coming from himself do the exact same thing.

Dan face feels warm when the video ends. The curtain to his bunk is thankfully drawn closed. Phil is in the bunk right below his.

 _Hot_ , is what Dan texts Phil once he feels like he is able to.

 _I want you again_ , Phil texts back.

Dan groans. They are going to be on the bus for a few days now. They won’t be able to do this unless they’re willing to do so semi publically.

Dan is about to suggest Phil deletes the file completely, making it unavailable before it is somehow leaked, but he stops himself. He wants to listen to it again. He wants to have this part of their lives recorded, too, for some reason. Maybe, at some point, next to even more explicit footage. He grins, considering it, feeling excitement swell in his chest.

Perhaps Phil is thinking the same thing in the bunk right below his.


	2. II

Travelling is fine, when Dan is able to zone out.

Right now, he can’t zone out. Not when Phil touches him and lingers. Not when they’re sitting down to shoot a gaming video, so close to each other that Dan might as well be sitting on Phil’s lap. Not when Phil smirks and teases him about getting flustered.

“Just keep playing the game,” Dan mutters at him, shooting him a side glance before returning to look at the map on the screen.

Phil’s hand comes down on Dan’s thigh. Squeezes, before it dips down between his legs. Dan instinctively spreads them, but as he remembers himself he grabs Phil’s hand to pull it away. Phil’s eyes are locked on him, not as much as a fake smile to break the tension.

Dan meets his eyes to glare, but finds himself instead leaning into Phil’s side. They have the bus to themselves, they always do when they film. And so, Dan fiddles with the hem of Phil’s t-shirt and accepts the kiss Phil puts on his lips.

“You are evil,” Dan mumbles against Phil’s mouth.

He releases a breath as he unzips Phil’s jeans shorts.

“You’re one to talk,” Phil says back, bucking his hips into Dan’s wandering hand as it slips beneath the waistband of his boxers. “Oh, fuck.”

“We’re gunna have to bleep that,” Dan murmurs, wrapping his hand around Phil’s cock.

“Dan,” Phil groans.

It’s risky. The camera is rolling, some of the window blinds aren’t pulled down. They are almost completely exposed like this, practically begging to be caught. Dan doesn’t want to stop though. Phil’s mouth is warm against his and despite the restrictive material of Phil’s jeans he is getting hard and the simple brush of Dan’s fingers over his shaft causes him to deepen the kisses.

Dan has to stop. He pulls his hand out and leans his elbows against the little table. He laughs incredulously as he covers his blushing face with his hands.

“Phil, seriously,” he giggles.

“Come on,” Phil says, voice pitched higher than normal as he nudges his elbow into Dan’s side. “Let’s just end the video quickly.”

Dan bursts out laughing again.

“Are you really that deprived?” he asks, side eyeing Phil.

Phil takes hold of one of Dan’s wrists and pulls it away, then grabs his chin. Dan feels himself flush an even deeper shade of red.

“Me, deprived?” Phil asks, but his tone is nowhere near the teasing of Dan’s. “Look at you.”

It’s said in a breath, a breath Dan swears he can feel move throughout his body. Phil gives him a slow once over, calculating.

“What?” Dan asks, in spite of himself.

Phil giggles, smoothing his hand out to cup Dan’s cheek.

“You’re really cute when you’re turned on, d’you know that?”

Dan’s mouth falls open. Phil splutters a laugh, the self assured frown smoothing out immediately into an expression of pure, childlike glee.

“Phil,” Dan says, putting on a voice as he straightens his back and shakes his head. “This is…”

He doesn’t even know what to say. Instead he joins in Phil’s laughter, his shoulders shaking with it.

“You love it when I talk like that,” Phil says once he catches his breath, putting and arm over Dan’s shoulders. “Don’t you, hm?”

Dan looks up at him.

“Not in front of---,” Dan almost yells, catches himself, and decides to whisper it instead. “Not in front of _them_.”

He gestures at the camera. Phil smirks.

“I thought we were going to edit this video,” Phil faux whispers teasingly. “If we’re not, then they’ve seen plenty worse already.”

Dan just shakes his head, throwing a look at the camera as if to communicate with an audience that definitely won’t see this exchange.

Phil’s hand slides between Dan’s thighs again and hooks his chin on top of Dan’s shoulder.

“You can’t just grab my dick and expect me not to get into it.”

Dan exhales as tingles spread between his legs at the touch.

“We don’t have much time,” Dan says.

“We never do,” Phil quips back.

They look into each other’s eyes for a heated moment.

“Just let me…”

Phil stops there, just cups Dan’s dick over his leggings as an end to the suggestion. Dan swallows. As if that is answer enough, Phil smooths his hand out, a little harder to really get the message across.

Dan closes his eyes and leans his head onto Phil’s forehead.

“They don’t have to see,” Phil whispers.

“How?” Dan grumbles.

Phil’s hand slips away and he awkwardly slides off his seat, getting down under the table as he hunches like some kind of giant. If Dan wasn’t so turned on he would laugh. But Phil manages to get to the other side and once he does, he takes hold of the waistband of Dan’s leggings. Dan pushes his hips up, letting Phil slide them off.

Any trace of teasing banter disappears from Phil’s face as he takes Dan’s dick in his hand. Dan follows suit, simply staring down at the concentrated expression on Phil’s face as he slowly pumps Dan’s cock harder before he leans forward and flattens his tongue at the base, licking up a stripe to the tip. Dan shudders, a soft moan escaping him. Phil closes his lips around the head of his cock, sucking generously before he kisses down the side, jerking him off all the while.

“Yeah,” Phil murmurs. “Noises like that. Like in the other recording.”

Dan gasps, and Phil simply puts Dan’s cock back into his mouth, so delicately, and sinks down almost all the way down.

The way his lips look, reddened and spit slick, around Dan makes him want to grab Phil by the back of the head and push all the way down his throat. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he keeps his noises back, breathes harder to cover up any moans coming out. He feels too aware of himself with the camera on, with Phil shooting him looks like he is just waiting to watch it. In some strange way, the idea of that makes Dan grab at Phil’s hair and release one of those held in whimpers of pleasure.

Phil slides off his cock and smiles.

“Like I said,” Phil grins. “Cute.”

Dan is too close to know how to retaliate in an even close to effective way.

“ _You’re_ cute,” is what he ends up saying, inwardly cringing at himself.

Phil stops, as if considering it, before he looks back up at Dan with one of those teasing smiles.

“Nah,” Phil says. “Doesn’t work for me like that.”

Dan whimpers again, as Phil’s thumb flicks over the very tip of his dick.

“It works for you, though,” Phil says, grinning. “It _really_ works for you.”

He puts his mouth back on Dan before he has time to answer. All his blood has rushed to his cock, he’s throbbing hard inside the tight suction of Phil’s mouth. Phil hums around him, leisurely swirling his tongue in a pattern that always makes Dan feel like his soul is practically ascending to some kind of pornographic heaven.

“Wanna come?” Phil murmurs.

“Mhm,” Dan mumbles.

Phil shoots him a look.

“Adorable,” he comments.

He takes Dan back in his mouth and wanks him wetly with one hand. Those big blue eyes staring up at him, Dan is powerless, hips jerking up as he pushes over the edge and spurts a generous amount of come at the roof of Phil’s mouth.

Phil swallows, eyes shutting hard as he sinks back down his cock and hums a few low groans. It’s clearly affecting him just as bad. Dan takes hold of Phil’s hair, pulling him off his cock as he leans down and plants a dirty kiss on top of his wet, come-slick lips.

“You love sucking dick, don’t you?” Dan asks, pushing himself down onto Phil’s lap.

Phil sits there on the floor, resting his back against the hard sofa.

“Yeah,” Phil responds, taking hold of both of Dan’s ass cheeks and squeezing hard.

Dan pushes Phil’s boxers down, wraps his hand around his cock, and strokes him tightly. There’s enough pre come to make the slide go so easy, the sound almost embarrassingly raw.

“Good at it too,” Dan says between kisses.

Phil is practically panting now, his eyes almost crossing whenever they open. Dan loves the way he can barely look at him in moments like these. As if one look at Dan’s face takes him that much closer there, so vulnerable and precious as Dan wanks that fat cock, increasing in speed for every stroke.

“Feels so good,” Phil says on an inhale, pushing into Dan’s hand. “Dan, oh God.”

Dan attaches his lips to Phil’s throat, going with it.

“Gonna come with all of them watching?” Dan challenges, twisting his wrist just so as he does.

Phil’s body shakes and his mouth falls open. Eyes squeezed shut his cock strains until come rolls down over Dan’s knuckles.

Dan puts his lips on Phil’s and wanks him through it, revelling in how Phil kneads his ass harder for every stroke. As he comes down, they break into delirious giggles, kissing sweetly between every roll of laughter.

“We have to,” Phil says, breath pushed out of him, “make that video.”

Dan grins.

“I think _this_ content could last us a lifetime,” he says.

Phil laughs again, coughing it out now, face red.

“Dan,” he pleads.

Dan grins, leaning forward to place one last kiss on Phil’s cheek before he sits back again.

“Let’s see who can name more american states, yeah?”

Phil shoots a sheepish look at the camera. Dan turns, looking at it.

“Stop watching, you perverts,” Dan scolds.

Phil bursts out laughing, and Dan stands up. 

The least he can do is wash Phil’s come off his hands before they continue the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [link to the tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/184822924823/not-suitable-for-instagram-e-15k-danphil) | reblogs and likes are appreciated!


End file.
